模板:Navbox generic/doc
This template allows a navigational template to be set up quickly by supplying it one or more lists of links. Blank template |state = |titlestyle = background: |title = |image = |bodystyle = |abovestyle = |above = |groupstyle = |liststyle = |list(odd#)style = |list(even#)style = |group1 = |list1 = |group2 = |list2 = |group3 = |list3 = ... |group20 = |list20 = |belowstyle = |below = }} Parameters Deprecated (but still functional) parameter names given in parentheses before each description. Mandatory :; name :: (or templateName) The name of the template, which is needed for the "v d e" ("view discuss edit") links to work properly on all pages where the template is used. You can enter for this value as a shortcut. :; title :: Text that appears centered in the top row of the table. It is usually the template's topic, i.e. a succinct description of the body contents. This should be a single line, but if a second line is needed, use to ensure proper centering. :: The background color defaults to #ccf (truncated form of #ccccff), but can be changed via the titlestyle parameter (see below). :; listn :: (i.e. list1, list2, etc.) The body of the template, usually a list of links. Format is inline, although the text can be entered on separate lines if the entire list is enclosed within (see Example with code). At least one list parameter is required; each additional list is displayed in a separate row of the table. Each listn may be preceded by a corresponding groupn parameter, if provided (see below). :: The background color of the list items (and the entire table) defaults to #f9f9f9, but can be changed via the bodystyle, list(odd#)style and/or list(even#)style parameters (see below). Optional Cells :; groupn :: (i.e. group1, group2, etc.) If specified, text appears in a header cell displayed to the left of listn. If omitted, listn uses the full width of the table. :: The background color defaults to #ddf (truncated form of #ddddff), but can be changed via the groupstyle parameter (see below). :; image :: An image to be displayed in a cell below the title and to the right of the body (the groups/lists). For the image to display properly, the list1 parameter must be specified. The image parameter accepts standard wikicode for displaying an image, i.e. ::: :: In a template where the body (the groups and/or lists) does not extend all the way to the right side, the image will shift away from the right edge of the template. This can be avoided by using the right parameter within the image wikicode, i.e. ::: :; above :: (or top) A full-width cell displayed between the titlebar and first group/list, i.e. above the template's body (groups, lists and image). In a template without an image, above behaves in the same way as the list1 parameter without the group1 parameter. :; below :: (or bottom) A full-width cell displayed below the template's body (groups, lists and image). In a template without an image, below behaves in the same way as the template's final listn parameter without a groupn parameter. For an example of the below parameter in use, see . Styles :; titlestyle :: (or title_style, titlebkg, color) CSS styles to apply to title, specifically the titlebar's background color. At present, use as follows: ::: titlestyle = background:name or #nnnnnn :: Use of this parameter is discouraged. Where it is used, care and consensus are needed as multiple navigational templates on one page with different background colors will probably look unpleasant. :; bodystyle :: Specifies CSS styles to apply to the template body. This option should be used sparingly as it can lead to visual inconsistencies. Examples: ::: background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: text-align:[right/center/left/justified]; ::: width:N'' or width:auto; ::: float:[''left/right/none]; ::: clear:[right/left/both/none]; :; groupstyle :: (or group_style, group-style) CSS styles to apply to the groupN cells. This option overrides any styles that are applied to the entire table. Examples: ::: background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: text-align:[left/center/right]; ::: vertical-align:[top/middle/bottom]; ::: white-space:nowrap; :; abovestyle :; belowstyle :: (or above_style, top-style; below_style, bottom-style) CSS styles to apply to the top cell (specified via the above parameter) and bottom cell (specified via the below parameter). Typically used to set background color or text alignment: ::: background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: text-align:[left/center/right]; :; list(odd#)style :; list(even#)style :: (or list(odd#)_style, odd-style; list(even#)_style, even-style) CSS styles to apply to the odd-numbered list items (list1, list3, etc) and even-numbered list items (list2, list4, etc.). Typically used to set background color (background:#''nnnnnn'';) in order to achieve an alternating background color between odd and even-numbered lists; see Other :; state :: Defaults to autocollapse. If set to collapsed, the navbox will always start out in a collapsed state. If set to blank or anything other than autocollapse or collapsed, the navbox will always start out in an expanded state. A navbox with autocollapse will start out collapsed if there are two or more tables on the same page that use collapsible. For the technically minded, see MediaWiki:Common.js. :: To specify different states for transcluding articles, set state to }. Then, in an article, set this parameter to a value described above. For example, will expand the template. Layout of table Example with code |name = Navbox generic/doc |state = uncollapsed |title = Navigational templates |bodystyle = width:50%; |group1 = Physics |list1 = Cosmology Relativity String theory |group2 = Continents |list2 = Africa Asia Europe |list3 = Argentinian National Parks }} Additional examples No image without image |group1 = Centre |list1 = Cyberjaya |group2 = Area |list2 = Klang Valley |group3 = Major landmarks |list3 = Petronas Twin Towers Kuala Lumpur Tower Kuala Lumpur Sentral Technology Park Malaysia Putrajaya Cyberjaya Kuala Lumpur International Airport |group4 = Infrastructure |list4 = Express Rail Link KL-KLIA Dedicated Expressway |group5 = Prime applications |list5 = EGovernment MyKad }} With image with image |image = |group1 = Centre |list1 = Cyberjaya |group2 = Area |list2 = Klang Valley |group3 = Major landmarks |list3 = Petronas Twin Towers Kuala Lumpur Tower Kuala Lumpur Sentral Technology Park Malaysia Putrajaya Cyberjaya Kuala Lumpur International Airport |group4 = Infrastructure |list4 = Express Rail Link KL-KLIA Dedicated Expressway |group5 = Prime applications |list5 = EGovernment MyKad }} With image and styles with image; body (lists): white background; groups: top and right-aligned, don't wrap white space; even rows: light grey background; bottom: center-aligned, light blue background |style = background-color:white; |image = |groupstyle = text-align:right; vertical-align:top; white-space:nowrap; |list(even#)style = background:#f0f0f0; |group1 = Centre |list1 = Cyberjaya |group2 = Area |list2 = Klang Valley |group3 = Major landmarks |list3 = Petronas Twin Towers Kuala Lumpur Tower Kuala Lumpur Sentral Technology Park Malaysia Putrajaya Cyberjaya Kuala Lumpur International Airport |group4 = Infrastructure |list4 = Express Rail Link KL-KLIA Dedicated Expressway |group5 = Prime applications |list5 = EGovernment MyKad |belowstyle = text-align:center; background:#ddddff; |below = Website: www.msc.com.my }} See also Category:Navigational templates Headline text